


the sugarplum job

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, this is basically a leverage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Minty + fake relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sugarplum job

Babs was, Miller had to admit, a pretty awesome tricked out van. He could watch the surveillance feeds for Mt Weather General Hospital, which Monty had hacked into, on the four screens that lined the interior of the vehicle. Next to him, Monty was clacking away on a keyboard, feeding information to Finn, who was masquerading as a nurse; and Octavia, who was pretending to be a patient so she could break into the pharmaceutical storage closet.

Clarke’s voice crackled in his earpiece. “ _Miller, I need you to get into Wallace’s office so Monty can work his magic on his hard drive. Monty, run the Cute Puppy to get past the front desk_.”

Miller has a fairly extensive knowledge of cons, but the Cute Puppy was one he hadn’t heard of before. “Mind giving a dude the 411?” He asked Monty as they exited Babs and headed towards the hospital entrance. Monty was licking his hands and using them to smooth his hair over to the side and out of his eyes.

“You’ll see,” he winked at Miller.

Damn.

He hadn’t even wanted to join Clarke Griffin and her merry band of Robin Hoods, but he had to admit there was something addictive about sticking it to The Man and helping the downtrodden. If he was going to be a fuck-up, at least he could use his criminal skills to do some good, right? He just hadn’t counted on Monty Green, hacker extraordinaire. There were only so many ‘fake makeout sessions’ they could have on jobs before a man picked up on the hints.

Miller strolled over to one of the walls near the waiting area and tried to look casual, unnoticeable. He kept his attention on Monty, though, as he leaned his forearms onto the receptionist’s desk. The nurse working there was pretty, with dark, curly hair and a smile that she shyly hid by ducking her face down when Monty grinned at her.

He listened intently as Monty sobered and gave her a sob story about how his stepsister had come in earlier and he was really worried about her and would the nurse let him up to see her? His eyes seemed to grow wider the more he lied, and then Miller understood why Clarke called this con the ‘Cute Puppy’.

The nurse was clearly affected, flushing and toying with her hair. Oh, hell no. Miller approached the table and smoothly curled his arm around Monty’s shoulders. “Hey babe. I parked the car, can we go see O yet?”

“I’m sorry, and you would be?” The nurse, whose nametag said ‘Maya’ asked, brows wrinkling in confusion. Monty was looking a bit taken aback himself.

“Oh, I’m his husband. I know how close Monty is with his stepsister, so I came along for moral support.”

“Yes…isn’t he a dear?” Monty said slowly, smiling up at Miller to sell the lie. “My little sugarplum.”

Well, it worked. They were on their way up to Radiology…until Monty tampered with the computer and got the elevator to take them all the way up to the offices at top. It was no trouble for Miller to circumvent the wires behind the security panel to Dante Wallace’s office.  Over their earpieces, they could hear Lexa pulling a grift on Cage Wallace, selling him bogus drugs and Clarke talking her through it. Given her background, Clarke would have been better for this job, but her face was known to their targets.

“This is so exciting,” Monty breathed as he got to work hacking into Wallace’s desktop. “I’ve never had a fake boyfriend before.”

“Who says it has to be fake?” Miller shot back over his shoulder before returning his attention to keeping an eye out for trouble. Monty just gave him a mysterious smile as his fingers flew over the keys. There was a sudden commotion over the line and it sounded like Octavia had run into trouble—physical trouble. Finn was telling her he was on his way.

Octavia could take care of herself, but Finn could use his cover to sneak her—and half of their evidence—out. “ _Monty, Miller, you need to finish up and get out. Emerson knows we’re up to something and he’s alerting others_.” Clarke ordered them.

“Got it!” Monty pumped a fist into the air and unhooked his phone from the desktop. “Let’s blow this Popsicle stand.”

Miller opened the door and ushered Monty out ahead of him and they jogged over to the elevator. He punched at the buttons but no joy. “Shit, I think they’ve locked the elevators down.”

“I can get to the stairs.” Monty said, hurrying over to the electronic panel and opening it up. A minute later, they were on their way down. They managed to make their way to the third floor before they heard the sound of a door opening and voices from below. Miller glanced down the flights and cursed quietly to himself. Security. With guns. Tapping Monty’s shoulder, he jerked his head in the direction of the third floor door.

They barely made it through before Emerson’s people reached their flight. There was an open plan examination room ahead of them, with curtains to give patients privacy. Miller recognized the doctor with two security guards at her heels, checking each bed. They were trapped.

“Come here,” Monty grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest empty bed, yanking the curtain around them. “Take your jacket off. Hurry!”

Miller wasn’t sure what the hell Monty’s game plan was, but he wasn’t about to waste time asking. He threw his jacket over the foot of the exam bed and turned around, only to see Monty stripping down to his boxers and…damn. Then he was covering himself up with a hospital gown and getting under the blanket.

“Kiss me,” he demanded, lying down on the bed and patting his lap. “We’ve got to make our fake relationship official.”

“I’m not wild about leaving my back to the guys with guns, Monty.” Miller hissed as he climbed onto the bed, settling his body against Monty’s.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He winked at Miller before pulling his face down into a breathtaking kiss. And the thing is, Miller knows he should be faking it, keeping his mind on the imminent threat about to discover them, but Monty’s lightly nibbling on his bottom lip and his hands are wandering dangerously close to Miller’s ass.

He loses the strength in his arms and drops more of his weight onto Monty, angling his head to deepen the kiss and run his hands through that dark hair. Maybe he doesn’t care if this is fake, maybe this is the most re—

“Excuse me?” An angry voice broke into the fog clouding his mind. Miller jerked and twisted his torso around to stare dumbfounded at the uncomfortable-looking guard standing there.

“Oh, sorry, man,” Monty said dopily. “My test results came back negative, no Chlamydia.”

“Yeah, we’re so excited we can consummate our love now.” Miller supplied.

“Well, save it for home.” The guard huffed with disgust and pulled the curtain closed again. Miller didn’t dare wait a second longer to hop down off the bed, no matter how much he missed Monty’s body heat. They dressed again and peeked out the curtain to make sure the coast was clear enough to head back to the door.

Less than five minutes later, they were out of the hospital and making their way to Babs. “You know,” Monty began. “I don’t usually put out until the third date.” Now there was a hint if Miller had ever heard one.

“I know a place where we can play killer Lazer Tag this weekend.”

“That’s a good start, sugarplum.”


End file.
